


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 玖

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [9]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 玖

第五章. 一場名為戀愛的戰爭

01.

從放家天堂回到日常現實的生活中，不二在經過這兩年的社會洗禮後變得和當初那個初出茅廬願意為屈求全的樣子有點不同。他知道如何區分理想和現實，如何在當中做出妥協；他開始知道該怎麼做才不會讓自己委曲求全，或者讓人爬到頭上。於是，當新上任的總編輯——同時也是老闆今年剛從大學畢業的女兒，再次把不二早上發出去的新聞線又自己吃掉的時候，不二周助也只是笑笑。

他走到那個女孩旁邊，禮貌的說：「不好意思，只是早上發給您，您說過不了所以駁回的那條新聞線，我好像看到現在是您個人單日點閱量最高的一條？」  
「那、那也是因為我後來改了你原本想寫的新聞方向，你想說什麼？」  
「總編大人，這已經不是第一次了。」  
「我不也是在為整組的流量扛起責任嗎？」女孩臉上一紅，嘴上卻絲毫沒有要退讓的意思。  
「是，整個網路新聞組三十多人，您對我倒也不是第一次。」  
「不二周助，說話好好說啊你！對上司不敬是什麼意思？」總編加大了聲量，職員們也紛紛探頭出來看看發生了什麼事。

只可惜主角是原本長得就人畜無害，平日里從不抱怨，人緣一直都不錯的不二周助。他扯了扯嘴角，硬是扯出一個商業微笑給總編，然後說出了自己的想法：  
「您別生氣，就是想說一聲，辭呈我已經寄給您和人事部，一周後恐怕，您就沒有可以協助您扛起流量的充氣肩膀了，還請您善自珍重。」

下班後不二和幸村碰面，說起幸村已經順利申請到法國凡爾賽的調香學院，兩人很快也要隔著時差聯絡，不二順帶提了自己即將離職的事情。幸村聽見好友白天作出的重大決定，忍不住擔心又直接的問道：  
「那你之後，還要待在媒體圈嗎？」  
「不是很想，畢竟彼此之間有利害關係，真的蠻讓我頭疼反感的……」  
「小助，我不會告訴你該怎麼做，因為我知道你已經有想法，才會做出決定。」  
「我打算，去當老師。」  
「也沒有不好，但這是兩個截然不同的領域，你想清楚就好。」

幸村和不二認識的不早，兩人卻非常投緣以至於成為密友，對對方的瞭解更是不在話下。不二在擔任鄰居孩子的家教過程里，發現自己對於教書的興趣——或者說，他天性里對於「什麼人遇到什麼情況會有什麼反應」的那種好奇，在教書的過程中獲得極大的滿足。幸村沒多問不二的心路歷程，他吃完面前的烤魚，又補上一句：  
「我個人是希望對工作一眼萬年的，所以要做就做可以喜歡一輩子的。」  
「我呀……工作就像戀愛吧。有時候乍看之下很合意的對象，搞到後來還是要因為一些裡層的觀念分手的。工作也是如此。」  
「得了吧，你真把工作當戀愛談呢。」幸村咯咯地笑。

不二端起茶杯，吹了兩口，也笑了：  
「才不是，我是把戀愛當成工作好嗎。」  
「那你現在到底是失業還是失戀啊？」  
「這個嘛……難說。」

02.

手冢國光趁著中午外出吃飯的空檔撥了通電話，12月底的慕尼黑街道毫無懸念又是銀白一片，他走進工業大學旁的一間越南河粉店，才剛點完餐手機就接通了。  
「吃晚餐了嗎？不二？」  
「啊……你真的每天都這個時間打來呢，你才是還沒吃飯吧？」  
「我……」手冢的話卡在嘴邊，二十六歲的年輕人愣了三秒，聽著來自日本晚間馬路上的各種聲音，才又繼續。  
「我只是每天，都想聽一下你的聲音。」  
「這樣的話，會很累的吧？手冢？」不二的聲音聽起來輕飄飄的，像是說完了，又像是沒說完。  
「不會的。沒有人能讓我做我不想做的事。」  
「吶，手冢……」  
「嗯？」  
「把人養壞了，就好不了了。」不二在電話一頭悶悶地說著，心裡充滿矛盾。

畢竟，你說過我們並沒有在一段關係里啊。  
可是這樣子下去，面對你的這些「情侶間才會有的」關心，我又該如何自處呢？不二心裡百轉千回，最後乾脆直接把話筒開了擴音：  
「今天和精市一起吃飯喔。」  
「啊，好久不見。」  
「手冢，好久不見，下次，歐洲見吧，我們先去吃飯了。」  
「好的，再見。」

就這樣日復一日，每天，手冢在固定的時間撥電話，不二從來也沒漏接過。一直到了在即將迎來的新年時節，電話那頭的不二久違的傳來興奮不已的聲音：  
「吶，今天得到了好消息。」  
「嗯？」  
「之前不是從網路編輯台辭職了吧？所以開始找一些其他領域的工作。」  
「這我知道。」  
「所以，我今天收到了來自斯圖加特那裡一所國際學校的通知，說四月開始新的學期會需要我，所以我二月底就會飛過去，先熟悉一下環境。」  
「……」

迎接不二周助的，是電話那頭預期外的沈默，還有沈默過後，比積雪融化還要更冷的聲音：  
「說實話，我並不希望你來，不二。」  
「你是於公還是於私不希望我過去呢？」嘩拉一大桶冷水隔著半個地球潑過來，不二一時間也無法避免的開始心氣不快。  
「於公於私都不希望。」  
「我能知道原因嗎。」  
「我認為，你還有更喜歡的事情可以去做，在國際學校對你來說有點浪費，這是於公。於私，我認為你現在過來，只會破壞我們目前的關係。」

不二周助整個人都不好了，但他還是耐著性子解釋：「手冢，或許我不是很常跟你形容我有多喜歡教書，但我好歹也是個成年人，有能力判斷吸引自己的東西究竟是哪些。再來，如果你有任何誤會，我要先說在前面——我並不是因為你我才過去的，我同時面試了很多地方，舉凡新加坡、中國、德國還有其他歐洲國家，只是這間剛好先錄取我，並且我也很中意而已。」

「……總之，我希望你能想清楚，因為是我，我會覺得有點草率。」手冢國光還是一如既往地敘述著。  
「到底哪裡草率？你是覺得剩下三周就要出發有點太快了嗎？」不二感到自己胸腔的一股無名火都要冒出來了，他攢緊拳頭，坐在居酒屋的吧台前，身旁的菊丸和幸村有點擔憂的看著他。  
「我的意思是，你都還不知道這到底是怎樣的地方，就要飛過來簽約，如果不是你想要的呢？」  
「所以，我、剛、剛 、說、我、要、先、去、熟、悉、環、境、吧！」不二一字一句傳過去，最後他又深吸了口氣，對電話那頭的人說：  
「不過，謝謝你今天也和我一起分享大小事。」

磅當一聲，手機被用力的放回桌面，菊丸怯怯的拍了拍好友的肩，丟了個求救的眼神給一旁仍兀自喝茶吃菜的幸村。幸村擺了擺手，示意菊丸別去理會不二，三人就這樣安安靜靜地坐在吧台前吃完的整頓晚餐，走出了門口，不二才仰面朝天的吐了口大氣。

「別把自己氣死了。」幸村左手插在口袋里，右手象徵性地拍了拍不二的腰。  
「為什麼認識了那麼久，他還覺得我是這樣的人呢？」不二低語，右側的菊丸還想問下去，被幸村一個眼神給止住了。  
「去做你想要的就好，問心無愧。」  
「可是……」  
「你的問題現在沒有答案，但如果你不能成為一個能獨自快樂的人，你這輩子也很難有答案，小助。」

03.

手冢國光知道的，關於不二與他之間現在的關係，他也在掙扎。

從小他就是個對自己極為負責的人，無論是面對生活上的大小事都是如此。少年時期的兩個人遇見，手冢倒也沒想得太多，直到後來發展出了情愫，他才開始花時間和自己對話。「喜歡一個人」這個事實對他來說太過陌生；太過新鮮；太過慎重，更何況不二周助是個值得你傾盡一切對他好的一個，那麼善良美好的存在。

所以他沒有辦法輕易放過自己，他不能接受不夠好、能力不夠強大的自己，站在不二的身邊。當聽見不二要來到德國，偏巧還是離自己父母家很近的斯圖加特，他其實第一時間是很高興的。他站在石磚路面的街邊看著那些行人來來往往，接著下一秒鐘，對於自己現在還不成氣候，想要更強大更成熟的心情就佔滿了他的心。

二十六歲的年紀，誰都會對未知感到恐懼。  
手冢國光也會。

他想，一旦不二來到這個國度，等於就在自己原本計劃要打拼的未來上多放了好幾枚不定時炸彈；他想，如果不二還能留在日本，他就能更有勁頭的去為了自己正在為遠方特別的「對象」打拼；他想，不二那樣重視人與人之間交流的人，那樣看重過程勝過結果的人，來到這裡後肯定會常常出現在自己眼前。

手冢國光不想這樣。無論不二是真的為了他，或者單純只是為了探索新的人生新的工作而來，他都不希望在這個自己好不容易正要起飛，事業正要開始步入正軌的時候出現。並且他心底，在那個不二周助可以點亮的最深海底，也有著那麼一點點的希望——不二真的是為他而來。但也就是這點小小潛意識下的希望，把所有的東西和表達的言語，都攪得一塌糊塗。

因為他真的太喜歡他了，他愛他，他希望為他傾注自己畢生所有。  
可是說到底，現在什麼，都還沒有。

手冢國光難得沒有吃中餐，他拿著咖啡回到事務所的路上，還是去街邊小販買了份三歐的皇冠麵包夾肉，包在牛皮紙里的麵包就那麼手掌大，手冢不自覺的攢緊，回到事務所後給自家群組里發了條訊息：  
「不二可能近期會到斯圖加特。」  
「誒？是周助嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「哇！太好了！這次也是來玩嗎？」  
「不是，是工作。」

看著屏幕里母親發射的一連串喜孜孜的貼圖，還有父親已經在詢問的航班資訊，手冢國光心底的恐懼正式蔓延，他往手機里輸入了好些字，按下發送並馬上把群組調至靜音。  
「詳細的我也不清楚，但請父親母親不要主動約他來住我們家……我最近會常回家，需要留著房間，還有，他是來工作的，過後會有自己的社交圈，老是約吃飯的話，他可能也很難拒絕，到時候影響和同事間的相處也不好，就拜託父親母親了。」


End file.
